


Teeth and Skin

by suewritesthings



Series: Fascinations [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Tattoos, i am literal trash, josh really really likes tyler's tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:35:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suewritesthings/pseuds/suewritesthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is fascinated with Tyler's tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth and Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horsetrackhiggs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/gifts).



> hello there this is the first thing i have ever posted here and i am trash. just throw me in the garbage.

Josh loves Tyler’s tattoos. 

And not just because he knows what they mean, because he’s someone Tyler has shared their meaning with. No, he loves looking at them. Likes watching the muscles in Tyler’s biceps move under the black bands around his arm, the tendons in his forearm extend under the mass of symbols clustered there. Likes watching the boxes on his chest move every time he takes a breath, the dark ink standing out against tan skin reminding him that Tyler is still alive, still here, still breathing.

Still his.

But above all, he likes the way Tyler’s tattoos feel under his teeth, under his tongue. He knows you can’t actually feel tattoo ink, knows it’s deep under the skin, but when he has his teeth set on the edge of the X on Tyler’s chest, tongue tracing across the lines and Tyler’s eyes on his, he swears he can feel the ink burning through his mouth.

When he has his mouth sucking wetly against the small mark on his upper right arm, the flat of his tongue rubbing over it repeatedly, Tyler’s lips pressed against his ear, harsh breaths gasping out into his senses, he can taste the ink searing into his lips.

And when he has two fingers curled inside Tyler and his teeth set against the thin lines of Tyler’s wrist and Tyler’s eyelashes are stuck together with tears and all he can say over and over again is Josh’s name strung together, Josh can feel the ink settling the nerves inside him.


End file.
